Conventionally, automobiles are provided with a stop lamp so that application of a brake system in a car ahead can be easily perceived by a driver following behind. Because a stop lamp is generally combined together with a tail lamp, drivers following behind sometimes have a difficulty at night in determining if the light of the stop lamp in an automobile ahead is lit when the tail lamp is also lit up. For example, it may be difficult to notice the application of the brake system in the distance when the light of the stop lamp is dim. As a result, there is a risk of rear-end collision when a driver fails to perceive the correct distance between cars when brake system is suddenly applied while driving at high speeds. In order to overcome the above-described drawback, some conventional vehicles are additionally provided with a high mounted stop lamp so that the driver following behind can instantly notice the application of the brake system in the distance and respond appropriately.